Of Technology and Lazy Bums
by KilledWithPapercuts
Summary: The Sawada home houses a family of four, each member incredible in their own right. The father, the CEO of a branch company of Vongola Comp. The mother, an internationally famous actress. The older brother, a really talented genius. The younger brother, well... Incredibly 'dame.' So then... How did he suddenly become athletic? Wait, what? Now he's super smart? Huh? (COVER NOT MINE)
1. The Sawada Family's Youngest

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of that work's characters present here. I only own the story of this fanfic. I also don't own the piece, The Creation.**

This work is a two-shot :) There's a note later why I have not been able to update, BUT published this. And tons of thanks to **NightmareAx7** for beta-ing this!

* * *

In Namimori, there lived a family which might as well be called, 'The Pride of the Town.' Why?

The head of the house, Iemitsu Sawada, is the CEO of a branch company of Vongola International Company, the current largest and most successful business, known as the CEDEF Corporation. So far, he has managed to increase its influence and has started entering other businesses such as the fashion business and fast food businesses. Away from his office, he's an ever-doting father to his two sons and a wonderful husband to his beloved wife.

The mother, Nana Sawada, is an internationally acclaimed actress. She is currently the most desired actress writers want to act in their dramas. She has also reached the level of acting at which she could pretend to cry- even though she is just fooling around- and you'll still feel guilty. Even with her job, she never fails to spend time with her family and would turn down an offer if it clashed with family matters.

The older brother, Ieyasu "Giotto" Sawada, is a certified genius who is still in high school. He has contributed largely to the development of technology with his theories and inventions which were not thought of by most scientists, talented and not. Plus, his charisma practically invites everyone within a 5 kilometre radius, meaning everyone in Namimori since he and his best friends often go wandering around in the not-so-big town, to be his friend. But he is, first and foremost, a bother with his brother complex which he has proudly admitted to having.

And last but not the least... _the younger brother._

The younger brother... Well, let's say he's unique. His grades are abysmal, even more so in Physical Education. He's infamous in their school for being the most useless kid, and a crazy one too. He has very few friends and is known to bring the class down. But to his family, he's _always_ their treasure.

And so, the youngest member of the Sawada Family was known to be the flaw of the family... But it seemed that his family knew better.

* * *

"Dame-Tsuna! You have another zero! You are already a high school student! How long do you plan on keeping this up?!" Their teacher, Nezu Dohachiro, fumed. Then his face looked like he discovered something new, like he discovered that there was a thing called the Solar System, which was not new. "Oh wait, you don't have to answer that! I know you can't anyway, not with your little brain. Do you even have a brain?" Nezu insulted. (That raaaaaat! Someone bring me a rat killer!)

Their current class was their last class of the day, and since the teacher (rat) hadn't made fun of his _oh so favorite_ student today, he pulled that stunt. Most of the students only liked the teacher because they got to see some unfortunate students get humiliated.

The whole class laughed, except for three; a black-haired male, Yamamoto Takeshi, a brown-haired female, Sasagawa Kyoko, and the subject of the laughter himself, Tsunayoshi Sawada aka "Dame-Tsuna" to most of his peers. The brunette himself had donned a poker face while going to the front to get his paper, then went back to his seat and sat down.

The other two just frowned at the treatment of their friend. The others didn't know of their brunette friend's secret so of course they would think he is useless. ' _If only you idiots knew..._ ' The two found themselves thinking, and smirked (which looked quite out of place on the faces of Nami-chuu's idols who are known to be reaaally kind and friendly, honestly) at the continued thought, ' _then_ we _would be the ones laughing at your faces.'_

Their train of thought stopped when they caught the brunette male staring at them blankly from his seat. They returned an apologetic smile (from a certain boxing captain's sister) and a sheepish rub of his head (from a certain baseball ace). All three of them were sitting in the same row, with a random student at the rightmost seat, Yamamoto Takeshi in the next, another random student, Sasagawa Kyoko, and finally, Sawada Tsunayoshi at the window seat. Thus the brunette male could see what the two were doing.

"Alright, Dame-Tsuna's results aside... Let's move on. Kiyoutaka Akira!" Nezu called. The distribution continued until the last bell rang, signifying the end of the school day. Takeshi, Kyoko and Tsuna stayed outside the school building. They were waiting for their respective brothers who, coincidentally, also liked to hang out with each other. Takeshi was waiting for his brother Asari, Kyoko for her _two_ brothers Ryohei and Knuckle, and Tsuna for his ' _beloved_ ' Gio-nii. All of their brothers were in their 3rd year.

Hearing footsteps coming from inside the building and a clearly identifiable squeal of "TSUUUUUU", Tsuna immediately knew who was coming and jumped to the side in time to avoid a tackle that would have sent him and his brother to the ground. The blonde bro-con crashed to the ground but quickly recovered and captured his brother in a bone crushing hug -Tsuna wouldn't be affected, anyway- and immediately started singing praises for his, and I quote, "cute and adorable little brother who most definitely got all the cuteness when it rained upon Earth from the heavens."

G, a red (pink)-haired guy, then came running and was the one to save Tsuna as he grabbed the collar of the blonde from the back and forcefully yanked him away from Tsuna. He then set his blonde best friend into the ground and started scolding him with various shouts of "Stop, you annoying bro-con! Can't you see you're bothering him?!" –Tsuna swore he wasn't, which was ignored– and "You idiot! Start growing up already! I'm not your babysitter!" (Even though he pretty much fills the role.)

Then three more people came out, two jogging and racing to get outside, screaming "EXTREME" at the top of their lungs, while the other one was heartily laughing and running along as well. When they arrived at the entrance of the building, the sight that greeted them was the same as always; a red-haired motherhen scolding a blonde bro-con, whose brother is currently standing there poker-faced and the friends of the brunette near them laughing or just smiling in mirth. Then the day ended well, if you don't count the screams of "My Tuna-fishiiieeeee!Are you mad at daddy?!" from a certain crying doting father as well as the coos of "Aah Mama why is my little brother so cute and adorable?" from a bro-con resounding through the neighborhood every now and then.

* * *

 _Hm? What is this? Oh... Something went wrong. This might take a few days to fix... And I've been using this the past years... Oh well, I'll just use a different one tomorrow._

* * *

With the morning sunlight bathing everything in a yellow glow, the day started nice and warm for the Sawada Family. But of course, they wouldn't be Sawadas without their craziness. That's why the mother was currently setting up the table, humming a nice song, ignoring the ruckus going on right above the dining room.

Said ruckus was, naturally, caused by the father of the family. He was banging on the respective room doors of his two sons, the older coming out with dark circles under his eyes. The younger, meanwhile, was fixing things, and came out later. His father happily hugged him as soon as he got out, though. Giotto had already gone down and was asleep in the dining room, his head buried in his arms atop the table. Their mother just shook her head fondly.

"Good morning, Tsuna! Your brother has already gone down. Seems he pulled another all-nighter. He's been doing that more frequently since he started developing his school project machine." His father rambled as they went to the dining room, with the brunette smiling.

Their house was not THAT big, as they didn't have a need for many rooms, except for Iemitsu's office room, Nana's practice room, and the two sons' own laboratory in the basement. Their lab had two underground floors because some of the experiments of the two had a tendency to explode in their faces, so at least it wouldn't cause much damage unlike if it exploded in the upper floors of the house.

"Kaa-san, good morning! Gio-nii, morning!" Tsuna called. His brother immediately woke up at the sound of his brother's voice and reciprocated the greeting, albeit a little too enthusiastic. Nana smiled and called out a "Good morning to you too, Tsu-kun." while watching the two brothers interact, with Giotto whining out "Let's go to school together this time, Tsu." and Tsuna responding with "We do go together to school." and Giotto whining again about "You know I mean with you, the actual you." Tsuna responds with "Eeeh? But I don't want to go! As long as _that_ is there it should be fine right?" cue the puppy eyes. And so, Giotto was defeated and backed off.

Really, these are normal events in the household.

* * *

With Nana and Tsuna bidding goodbye to Iemitsu and Giotto, they each went their seperate ways. Iemitsu was picked up by his usual chauffeur; Nana went to her practice room and started reading her script, Giotto went to school along with certain someone's look-a-like, and that certain someone went back to his lab.

When the two students reached their school, they proceeded to their respective classrooms where they were greeted by their friends.

Time passes and class 1-A was having their Physical Education class. "Okay, let's start now!" The teacher exclaimed. "First we'll do some warm-up games, DODGEBALL!" He added happily.

"Pick your groups, form only 3. Afterwards, choose your leader, and then we'll decide the throwers and the dodgers." He instructed. The class immediately started sorting themselves out, friends forming one group and combining it with others to make a larger group. Thus, the groups eventually started forming. Tsuna, Takeshi and Kyoko though weren't in any groups yet. The others knew that Takeshi and Kyoko would only join a group if Tsuna was in that group as well.

Eventually, one group decided to invite them, since the baseball athlete was more than capable of making up for their 'dame' classmate. And thus, the groups were finished and the leaders were selected. The teacher called the leaders to the front to decide what team was gonna dodge the ball first. In the end, the group Tsuna and his friends were in became the dodgers.

And so the game began. The dodgers were in the middle, with the throwers at the back and front, so they had to be especially careful of being hit from the front and the back. The groups assumed that Tsuna would be the first one to be hit, so they all aimed for anyone. One particular student, Osamu Kaneda, decided to do the honours of hitting the brunette, but to his surprise, the boy _dodged._ He tried again, thinking that the brunette just got lucky, but again, he didn't hit him. And so he tried and tried and tried again until he got fed up after his 25th try and shouted, "How did that happen?! Dame-Tsuna, how did you suddenly become good?!"

The shout gained the attention of others who looked at the fuming Osamu. Tsunayoshi still kept his usual poker face on but his two friends had smirks emerge on their faces, eyes shining with delight, as they continued dodging balls. They had already anticipated this, ever since they started the game because they had noticed in the morning that this 'Tsuna' was different from the usual one.

One boy, curious to see if it was true, tried hitting the male, only to see the ball being dodged. Surprised, he tried again, and again and again. But the result was the same as Osamu's. The others were astonished too. Soon, all of them aimed for the brunette, with the others getting hit because of Tsuna dodging. Eventually, Takeshi and Kyoko got hit as well and Tsuna was the last one dodging balls. Every single thrower was aiming for him but they couldn't land a single one. Then all of the brunette's teammates started cheering for him, initiated by Kyoko.

In the end, since the teacher saw the students enjoying the warm-up game, he just let them continue playing. The game was abruptly stopped by the ringing of the bell. So the students left, drenched in sweat from the effort of attempting to hit Tsuna which failed. So they all changed and went back to their classroom, stares and whispers going towards the brunette's direction. Before the teacher entered, two students, a boy and a girl, sat in front of the brown-haired boy. "Hey! Dame-Tsuna that was awesome! Oh wait, I guess you're not so dame anymore huh? Is it alright if I just call you Sawada? Anyway, great game earlier!" the boy finished with a grin. Tsuna just nodded with a poker face, signifying that it was alright. The girl then tapped Tsuna's shoulder. "In case you still don't know our names, I'm Yukinari Kazane and he is Kazama. We're twins. Let's be friends from now on!" she ended with a smile towards Tsuna.

The teacher entered the room shortly, so Tsuna's newly-made friends went back to their seats. Tsuna's friends smiled at the conversation between their dear friend and the Yukinari twins.

And soon, the day ended with the usual craziness revolving around the Sawada family, but this time, there was an added shout from Iemitsu for Giotto to "Go to SLEEP! You'll need it tomorrow!"

* * *

 _Let's see... It's still wrong... I'll just send this one again the- Ouch! It overheated... Probably because of that game..._ Sigh... _I'll just use a different one again._

* * *

The day of class 1-A starts again with our _most_ favorite teacher (rat!), Nezu. Right now, their current topic is everything about the periodical table- quantum numbers, electron configuration, etc. etc. Our favorite Sawada, meanwhile, was just staring at the clouds outside with his usual poker face.

Nezu noticed and got mad, ' _that brat is just a dame, and he has the guts to not listen to an elite such as myself?!'_ "Dame-Tsuna! Answer question #15!" The question was about the trends of the periodic table.

Tsuna jolted, and looked at Nezu then down to the questionaire, _then_ back at Nezu again. Nezu was about to insult him when the brunette answered, "There are currently 7 trends; Electronegativity, Atomic Radius, Electron Affinity, Metallic Character, Non-Metallic Character, Ionization Energy, and Overall Reactivity." Nezu was utterly speechless. His dame student managed to answer that! Deciding to push on until he was able to humiliate him, he continued questioning the brunette. "N-next, answer the question #17." "The four Quantum Numbers are the Principal quantum number (n), Azimuthal quantum number (ℓ), Magnetic quantum number (m), Spin quantum number (s)." the brunette answered. Nezu was dumbfounded. But he refused to lose, not to that 'Dame-Tsuna'! (It wasn't even a competition... -.-)

"Question #27!""Electron Configuration is the distribution of electrons of an atom or molecule (or other physical structure) in atomic or molecular orbitals." "#29!" "Sublevel Notation, Bohr's Notation, Orbital Notation, and Noble Gas Notation." "#30!" "Hund's Rule, Pauli-Exclusion and Aufbau Principle." The teacher and Tsuna continued their unintentional Q&A while most of the class were staring at Tsuna with wide eyes. Takeshi and Kyoko, meanwhile, were smirking at their classmates. It was natural for their friend to be able to answer that, even if it hasn't been taught to them yet. Yup, it was perfectly natural. And thus, the teacher and the brunette continued until the bell rang.

Their next few classes were cut, because apparently, their principal decided that giving a speech in the middle of the year was a good idea. (It's not. It's annoying.) The program continued until it was time to go home. The Sawada siblings said goodbye to their friends and went home.

A feast greeted them at home, because their father's company's entry into the fashion industry was a success. And the night passed happily.

* * *

 _Ah. It's still wrong? What? Which should I use tomorrow? That one is still in the cool down process... I'll just use this again then. Wait... It's out of power?! I'll have to use one of the last four then... Which one...  
_

* * *

The morning of the students at Namimori High School was pretty much lax, as there was an ongoing event for each level. The third years were going to have a drama. The second years would have to perform school plays. The first years had a speech choir. Hence, all of them were cooped up in their classrooms.

In the class of 3-A, a blonde bro-con was approached by Mochida Kensuke. "Yo Sawada! Are the rumours true? They said that a genius like you has an extremely dame younger brother." he asked, genuinely curious. Mochida and Giotto had bad first impressions of each other when they first met.

Mochida had seen Giotto spying at the pool and because of the shock, dropped the books he was holding, and a _bad_ photograph slipped out from one of the books. They tried explaining their individual circumstances but ended up twisting each other's words. Mochida accused Giotto of spying on the girls and Giotto shouted that he was bringing _those_ kinds of photographs in return. That was bad, right? Yes, that was bad.

Good thing they managed to clear it up and explained to each other that it was a misunderstanding. Giotto was indeed spying, but on his little brother and Mochida understood the situation because it was common knowledge that the blonde was a bro-con. Mochida had been asked by another student to give the books to a teacher, and Giotto understood the situation because Mochida was one of the reliable students in their class.

Giotto looked at the other and shook his head. "That's completely false! My brother is smarter than me, mind you." Mochida arched an eyebrow and asked, "Then why do the rumors say the opposite?" Giotto shrugged his shoulders. "No idea." Mochida then realized one more thing and asked, "And why aren't you defending your brother? Weren't you supposed to take care of him as the older brother?" Giotto answered, "He hardly needs anyone to take care of himself! And as to why I don't 'defend' him," he paused and grinned, "well, we know better after all!" Although he was still curious, Mochida settled for that and went back to his post.

 _While in the room of 1-A_...

The leaders of the class were busy choreographing the piece while the other officers were busy deciding the delivery of the speech itself. The remaining were busy memorizing. Summarization, all of them were busy, except for one Tsunayoshi Sawada. He finished ahead of others so he was currently gazing at the white puffy clouds.

The student from before, Osamu Kaneda noticed this and shouted at the boy, his voice catching the attention of the whole class. "Oi! Dame-Tsuna! Start memorizing! You're stupidly slow so you need all the time you can get! I'm not allowing any delay just because you weren't able to memorize the whole thing!" he shouted to the brown-haired boy who just ignored him, irritating Osamu even further.

He stomped to the brunette's seat and raised him by the collar. "Didn't you hear me? I said start memorizing!" he hissed. Tsuna just looked at him, bored. "I have finished memorizing the piece. Is there something wrong with that?" Tsuna questioned in a monotone voice. Osamu just became more infuriated. "Then why don't you recite it right here and now. We'll have the class as the witness. If you haven't finished memorizing it, you WILL start now and you WILL have to memorize other coming pieces as fast as possible, no questions asked." Osamu challenged. He put Tsuna down, daring him to object. Tsuna sighed, and with another monotone remark of "Fine." he started reciting.

-•-

 _ **The Creation**_  
 _James Weldon Johnson_

 _And God stepped out on space,_  
 _And he looked around and said:_  
 _I'm lonely—_  
 _I'll make me a world._

 _And far as the eye of God could see_  
 _Darkness covered everything,_  
 _Blacker than a hundred midnights_  
 _Down in a cypress swamp._

 _Then God smiled,_  
 _And the light broke,_  
 _And the darkness rolled up on one side,_  
 _And the light stood shining on the other,_  
 _And God said: That's good!_

 _Then God reached out and took the light in his hands,_  
 _And God rolled the light around in his hands_  
 _Until he made the sun;_  
 _And he set that sun a-blazing in the heavens._  
 _And the light that was left from making the sun_  
 _God gathered it up in a shining ball_  
 _And flung it against the darkness,_  
 _Spangling the night with the moon and stars._  
 _Then down between_  
 _The darkness and the light_  
 _He hurled the world;_  
 _And God said: That's good!_

 _Then God himself stepped down—_  
 _And the sun was on his right hand,_  
 _And the moon was on his left;_  
 _The stars were clustered about his head,_  
 _And the earth was under his feet._  
 _And God walked, and where he trod_  
 _His footsteps hollowed the valleys out_  
 _And bulged the mountains up._

 _Then he stopped and looked and saw_  
 _That the earth was hot and barren._  
 _So God stepped over to the edge of the world_  
 _And he spat out the seven seas—_  
 _He batted his eyes, and the lightning flashed—_  
 _He clapped his hands, and the thunders rolled—_  
 _And the waters above the earth came down,_  
 _The cooling waters came down._

 _Then the green grass sprouted,_  
 _And the little red flowers blossomed,_  
 _The pine tree pointed his finger to the sky,_  
 _And the oak spread out his arms,_  
 _The lakes cuddled down in the hollows of the ground,_  
 _And the rivers ran down to the sea;_  
 _And God smiled again,_  
 _And the rainbow appeared,_  
 _And curled itself around his shoulder._

 _Then God raised his arm and he waved his hand_  
 _Over the sea and over the land,_  
 _And he said: Bring forth! Bring forth!_  
 _And quicker than God could drop his hand,_  
 _Fishes and fowls_  
 _And beasts and birds_  
 _Swam the rivers and the seas,_  
 _Roamed the forests and the woods,_  
 _And split the air with their wings._  
 _And God said: That's good!_

 _Then God walked around,_  
 _And God looked around_  
 _On all that he had made._  
 _He looked at his sun,_  
 _And he looked at his moon,_  
 _And he looked at his little stars;_  
 _He looked on his world_  
 _With all its living things,_  
 _And God said: I'm lonely still._

 _Then God sat down—_  
 _On the side of a hill where he could think;_  
 _By a deep, wide river he sat down;_  
 _With his head in his hands,_  
 _God thought and thought,_  
 _Till he thought: I'll make me a man!_

 _Up from the bed of the river_  
 _God scooped the clay;_  
 _And by the bank of the river_  
 _He kneeled him down;_  
 _And there the great God Almighty_  
 _Who lit the sun and fixed it in the sky,_  
 _Who flung the stars to the most far corner of the night,_  
 _Who rounded the earth in the middle of his hand;_  
 _This great God,_  
 _Like a mammy bending over her baby,_  
 _Kneeled down in the dust_  
 _Toiling over a lump of clay_  
 _Till he shaped it in is his own image;_

 _Then into it he blew the breath of life,_  
 _And man became a living soul._  
 _Amen. Amen._

-•-

The whole place was silent. All of them were looking at the youngest Sawada as if he was an extremely intriguing object. Suddenly, a clap resounded through the room, and soon the whole class were applauding the brunette. Said brunette though, just wore his usual poker face. Many of their classmates started praising Tsuna for his wonderful delivery of the piece.

"I've had enough! Explain, Dame-Tsuna!" Osamu yelled, garnering the attention of everyone in the room, including Tsuna and his friends.

— _ **-—**_

 _To be continued..._

* * *

HI! If you read T&B (if there's any left of my readers) and you're wondering why I have not updated it yet, it's because school is back and is still giving me headaches. It'll be surely updated, don't worry! AFTER FINISHING MY REQUIREMENTS. AND ASSIGNMENTS. AND REPORTS. So yeah, please wait for it.

See you! Reviews, follows and favorites are appreciated~ Flames will be used for my combustion experiment~

P.S. The speech choir piece is a good one! We used it last year, and it's been my favorite since then.


	2. The Sawada Family's Actual Youngest

**I don't own Katekyo Hitman Reborn, or any of that work's characters present here. I only own this story.**

It's really fun writing this at 3 o'clock in the F-ing morning. Believe me; it's really fun, especially when I can hear my papers rustling in the corner even if there is no wind blowing.

Reaaaaally Fun...

beta-ed by: NightmareAx7 (Let's give thanks to her, because of her this story has a better flow!)

* * *

"I've had enough! Explain, Dame-Tsuna!" Osamu screamed, garnering the attention of everyone in the room, including Tsuna and his friends.

Tsuna stared blankly at Kaneda. "Do enlighten me as to what I have to explain. I believe that I have done nothing to you." he said in a monotone. Kaneda's irritation increased with his answer.

"Nothing you say?! Then care to explain why you suddenly became like this?!" Kaneda hissed. Tsuna's two friends stood up and went to Tsuna.

"I have no obligation to explain anything to you, as that is none of your business." Tsuna replied, again in monotone. "Oh so now you think you're better than me. You're just Dame-Tsuna. Don't talk to me with that tone." Kaneda snarled as he stomped towards Tsuna. Before he got to Tsuna, Yamamoto intervened.

"Hey, Osamu! Stop it! You've caused enough fuss don't you think?" Yamamoto said, trying to placate his classmate. Kaneda turned to Yamamoto and yelled, "Dame-Tsuna is just a dame!" A boy from the crowd, Kiyoutaka Akira, agreed, "That's right! Why are you siding with him Yamamoto?"

Their comments made Yamamoto angry and he said hotly, "Oi, don't you start. Tsuna is my friend. At least he didn't befriend me because of my baseball skills, unlike most of you."

The class was silent, surprised by Yamamoto's sudden outburst. They didn't know he was capable of that. "Yamamoto's right! And besides, Sawada is not dame anymore. If you remember, the last two days proved that. Or are you the ones who have no brain?" said a boy, seconded by a girl.

Sasagawa looked at the people who defended Tsuna and smiled. "Kazama is right. People change. Maybe Sawada was just a late bloomer and he's starting to improve now. You need to give people a chance." Kazane said.

Osamu fumed. "He is Dame-Tsuna! He will ALWAYS be dame! Why will he change now of all times!" he jeered.

"People change! You need to accept that! Or is it because he became better than you that's why you refuse to face reality?! Open your eyes, Kaneda-kun!" Sasagawa snapped, which surprised all of them. Sasagawa was practically an angel; patient, friendly, nice and always calm. But what she did proved them wrong.

Her outburst silenced the class, and Tsuna and Yamamoto were looking at her in surprise. They knew that she treasured her friends but this was the first time they had seen this side of her.

The sound of the sliding door snapped the class out of their stupor from hearing her shout. "Alright, what's happening here? There have been complaints from the other classes saying you were too noisy. Can anybody explain?" Councillor Takamura said.

"Takamura-sensei, Osamu started it. He was complaining about Tsuna!" Kazama started. Various people agreed. "Osamu was just getting Dame-Tsuna to memorize! Dame-Tsuna started it because he wasn't memorizing!" said Kiyoutaka in defence of Osamu.

"But Osamu shouted first! And this wouldn't happen if he didn't challenge Tsuna." Yamamoto shot back.

"That's because Dame-Tsuna was slacking off!"

"Sawada WAS able to recite all of it, with nice delivery! How was that slacking off?"

"Then why didn't he try to help the officers?!"

"Do you think they would let him help?!"

"If Dame-Tsuna asked, then I'm sure he would be allowed to help! But he didn't try!"

"But they think he's still 'useless'! Do you think they'll believe him if he said he could help?!"

The argument continued until the councillor had enough. "That's enough! Both of them are at fault!" he said. He turned to the both of them, "You two! I want to see your parents in my office tomorrow! Now, I don't want to get complaints from the other classes about more shouting, alright?" He handed them a call-parent slip and then exited the classroom.

The class president, Minami Yuji, sighed. "Fine, fine. That's enough. Now," he turned to Tsuna, "Sawada, do you want to help with the piece delivery?" he asked.

Tsuna looked at his friends in question, asking them wordlessly if he should. Sasagawa and Yamamoto nodded and smiled at him. Tsuna turned to the president and nodded.

"Okay. Does everyone agree that we will be using his delivery earlier as the base?" He addressed the whole class. He got nods as a reply. "Alright, it's settled. Sawada will be helping and his earlier delivery will be the base." he exclaimed.

And so, they continued and progressed with the help of Tsuna and his friends. What they needed to do next was to practice.

After they were dismissed, Tsuna, Takeshi and Kyoko waited outside the school building for their brothers as usual. This time, Giotto was not able to run and try to hug his brother to death because G had grabbed Giotto's collar in advance. Asari, Ryohei and Knuckle were not running now because they were talking (Asari) or screaming their heads off (Ryohei and Knuckle). G was also responsible for that, as he had scolded them for running.

"Tsuna, G is being mean..." cried Giotto, trying to get G's hand off his collar. Tsuna just looked thankfully at G, who gave him a nod. The others just laughed at the blonde's usual antics.

"Oh yeah," G remembered, "someone said that a screaming match started at 1-A's room. Is that true?" Giotto, interested, straightened his posture and looked at his brother curiously. "Yes, that is correct." Tsuna affirmed.

"Why? What happened?" G asked.

This time, Takeshi explained, with inputs from Tsuna and Kyoko. Starting with Osamu suddenly shouting about something and challenging Tsuna, and Tsuna reciting. Then he went on about Osamu getting mad and starting an argument, which led to the other classes complaining to the councillor. And the councillor intervened in the ongoing argument, and put it to a stop. Finally, he explained the actions of their president to put out anymore sparks of another argument.

Giotto snarled, "How dare that Osamu kid?!" G calmed Giotto down and asked, "Won't your parents get mad about that call-parent?" Tsuna shook his head, "If I explain, I'm sure they'll get it." Giotto laughed at that and said, "I think they'll get mad if they hear it, at Osamu-kid, I mean. It's pretty obvious he started it since Tsuna was keeping silent, and Osamu-kid suddenly came and made a fuss." he explained.

G and Tsuna nodded, since they knew how overprotective their parents also were towards Tsuna. And with that, they set off, with the destination of home in mind.

 _ **-•-**_

When Tsuna and Giotto arrived, they simultaneously called out a "We're home!" which got a response of "Welcome back!" from their mother in the kitchen.

Giotto and Tsuna first went to their rooms to change and proceeded to the dining room and kitchen respectively, Tsuna holding the call-parent slip.

"Hi, Kaa-san, the councilor called for you." Tsuna said. Nana nodded, "Go to the dining room for now. Let me finish dinner first, and then we'll talk."

Tsuna went to the dining room and sat down in his seat opposite his brother's at their table for four. When they had guests, they would bring out another table, which was developed by Giotto, making it foldable and portable.

After a few minutes, with Tsuna and Giotto playing a game in their PSP Vita consoles, Nana entered the dining room. Tsuna and Giotto saved their game and looked at Nana.

Nana sat down in her seat and took the slip Tsuna handed to her. She examined it for a while, and then put it down. Right at that moment, the door to their home opened and in came Iemitsu. Nana called for him to come to the dining room, as they had something to discuss.

Few minutes passed, with the occasional rustle from the living room, before Iemitsu emerged in the dining room. He sat in his seat and looked at Nana, who still had a gentle face, despite sounding very serious.

"What's wrong?" he asked. Nana handed the call-parent slip and Iemitsu examined it for a while before putting it down to look at Tsuna, wordlessly asking for an explanation.

Tsuna sighed, and then proceeded to tell and explain what happened that afternoon at school. Nana and Iemitsu were listening with rapt attention. After Tsuna's explanation, Nana and Iemitsu were mad, utterly furious.

"How dare that child insult my Tuna-fish!" said Iemitsu, causing Tsuna to flush and call out a "Tou-san!" Nana meanwhile, was calming down her husband and herself.

"So," Giotto started, "will you come tomorrow?" he asked. Nana nodded. "We will go, along with Tsuna." Nana turned to Tsuna, " And I mean you yourself." she said. "But-" Tsuna protested. "No buts." Nana added with a tone of finality. Tsuna pouted.

"Now then, shall we eat?" Nana said, lightening the atmosphere. Her family grinned, beaming at the prospect of eating her delicious cooking.

* * *

Well, with what happened, I guess I won't be using any of these... Just when I finished fixing my usual one, completing the cool down process of the second and charging the third... Just my luck...

* * *

Morning comes as the sun rises, waking the slumbering birds. The birds started chirping, the sound greeting the ears of the newly awakened family, the Sawada Family.

The mother, Nana, got up first and did her morning routine, and prepared breakfast for the family and coaxed the other members of the household to "get up and prepare for the day!" The father, Iemitsu, was the second who got up and prepared. He followed his usual morning routine and went down to the dining room after he took the newspaper from the mailbox.

The elder son, Giotto, entered the dining room next and laid his head beside his plate on the already-set-up table and slept again. The younger son came last. He copied his brother's actions and slept as well. Their father looked at them and just let them be, sighing fondly at the two's actions.

"Giotto, Tsuna! Breakfast is coming soon. Wake up." called their mother from the kitchen, who already knew their usual actions after all-nighters.

Said brothers snapped awake and lifted their heads, just in time as their mother came and placed down plates for breakfast.

Giotto was the first to take breakfast and eat, followed by his brother. Iemitsu placed the newspaper on a nearby counter and ate next. Nana, after cleaning up in the kitchen a bit, ate last. All of them were quiet as they were savouring their meals, but the silence didn't last long, as Giotto said excitedly, "Tsu is coming along right? So we'll be able to walk together to school, right?"

Their father was the one to respond, "Yes Gio. Nana said that yesterday so Tsuna won't be able to complain." He said, Tsuna groaning in the background.

Iemitsu was seconded by Nana who nodded her head.

"I don't want to go ouuuuut..." groaned Tsuna, a pout evident in his voice. "Tsuna, we already talked about this." Nana said. Tsuna just groaned again but stopped protesting. Giotto, in turn, rejoiced, clearly happy.

After breakfast, the siblings brushed their teeth and headed to the living room where they waited for their parents before going to school. After a while, their parents emerged and they all went to their car, Iemitsu drove, and they arrived at Nami High just in time to see other students who arrived after them. They all exited the car. Giotto bid goodbye and proceeded to his classroom.

Then, the rest of the Sawada family marched towards the Councillor's room. Entering, they noticed that they arrived before the Kaneda family, who appeared soon after.

The councilor cleared his throat and introduced himself, "Hello, Sirs and Madams. I am Takamura Arata, councilor of Namimori High School. Surely, you know why you were called here, correct?" The parent nodded. "Now, for Osamu Kaneda-kun, this isn't his first call, but it's the first for Sawada Tsunayoshi-kun. Normally, we would have let cases like this go with just a simple warning. However, the ruckus at their class escalated to a screaming match, which garnered complaints from other classes." he started.

"I called you here, actually, to decide what will happen next. Minami-kun," he called, letting the student enter. The door opened and the class president entered.

"I have called him to relay the events that happened. I am sure that he will not omit anything and will not side with anyone." The councilor gestured for Minami, and he told them what happened clearly.

"Now that the story is clear, I will not be giving them any punishment. However, do refrain from repeating such actions that may result in shouting, like what happened yesterday." he said. Both students nodded their heads.

Before they left, Kaneda Osamu stood up and said to Tsuna, "Oi, I'm fine with the end of this but I want you to explain."

"Explain what, exactly?" Tsuna countered.

"What happened these past three days? How you've suddenly changed and became athletic, smart and was able to memorize a long piece perfectly in a matter of hours, which should have been impossible for you of all people." Kaneda said.

Tsuna sighed, and looked at his parents as if asking them if he had to. Said parents were looking at him sternly, wordlessly saying "Yes, yes you do."

Tsuna sighed again, and said, "Androids."

"Excuse me?"

Tsuna looked at him, and started to explain. "Androids are robots, cyborgs if you will, that look like humans and act like one, except that organs are replaced with metal systems that allow them to function. Back then, these were only seen in science fiction but recent scientific progress has allowed for the development of androids though they are not that advanced yet. I just made my own, which are better." he explained.

Kaneda looked confused and asked, "Your brother developing those is believable, but you?" he snorted and continued, "Don't start making up things, Dame-Tsuna."

Tsuna scoffed, "I made my cyborgs myself, you know. My brother has his own inventions and I have mine. And I contributed largely to the development of those, mind you. If I didn't send my first prototype to a company then they would've taken a longer time to advance beyond the skeletal frame."

"Mine is majorly a golem type but I'm still improving that. I want it to have more mass and a little bit less flexibility but a wider range of actions so all of my creations are still a prototype." Tsuna said.

"And how does that explain anything?" Kaneda Osamu questioned. The Sawada patriarch snorted a little, his wife holding back a fit of giggles.

Tsuna rolled his eyes, "I obviously used those in school." Osamu was still confused.

Tsuna noticed so he elaborated with a sigh, "I sent my prototypes to school to act as me." Kaneda said an "Oh." but soon sported another confused look. Tsuna groaned. Osamu was slow.

"Fine," He exclaimed, "Ask your questions!" Osamu looked at him and they started a Q&A session, their parents and the councillor listening in the background.

"If those were robots-" "Androids." "-androids, as you said, then why were you so dame?" Osamu asked.

Tsuna answered, "In third grade, I made my first prototype with less advanced parts. I sent my first prototype to school in fifth grade. Since then, I've continued that and because it was my first prototype, it could not function finely and its control mechanism wasn't that advanced yet, making it harder for me to control. Its voice processor was of low quality and its motor functions even less so. And that's why I wasn't able to answer questions back then, and I was practically tripping on thin air."

"If you contributed to the development of androids, then how come it didn't appear in the news?" Osamu questioned. "I sent it secretly and told the company not to announce it." Tsuna answered, bored.

Osamu understood, his parents listening to the conversation with rapt attention. "Then why did you suddenly change these last three days?" he asked.

"I found a bug in the program of the android I usually use, so I used a different prototype three days ago, or the day the class had that dodge ball game. I was gonna use that android again the next day but it overheated because of the game so I used a different one (android). That android ran out of power at home so I used another one yesterday."

"Oh." Osamu said. "But then why were those different from each other?" Tsuna looked at him before he began, "All of those were still prototypes so of course I was testing what were the different results of different parts combined with different programs and whatnot." Tsuna finished, and leant back to his seat and closed his eyes, waiting to see if Osamu had more questions.

Osamu Kaneda contemplated the newly gained information. But something was still lingering in the back of his mind...

"How do I know you're not lying?" he asked. Tsuna's eyes snapped open and he glared Osamu. "Are you kidding me?! You ask me that now?! Are you trying to make me waste my breath?" Osamu shrugged. Tsuna's parents almost burst out laughing.

Tsuna sighed heavily, "Of course I'm not. Here's proof." Tsuna took something out from his pocket. It was a little box that had a button enclosed with glass in the middle.

"You can press that button if you want, but I suggest we move to an open area." he added.

Osamu complied and everyone in the room went outside the building, courtyard to be precise, before Tsuna motioned for Osamu to press the button away from the rest.

What happened next was something neither the Kaneda family nor the councilor expected. When Osamu pressed the button, the box shook and Osamu dropped it in shock. The box then started to expand and soon it took up almost an entire room. The left, back and lower parts had walls while the ceiling could be placed or removed with just a push of the button. Inside was a paradise for every inventor; tons of chemicals, metal parts, code books, advanced computer for programming testing site, a variety of charging cables and a lot more.

Tsuna smirked and said, "Welcome to my portable laboratory! It's not better than my real lab though, with its limited storing space."

Osamu's jaw dropped and he shouted, "What the heck?!" which was heard from the classrooms nearby and the students saw Tsuna's portable lab, which resulted in more surprised gasps, drools from aspiring inventors and laughs from Giotto and G, whose classroom was at the side near the front of the school courtyard. Asari was also laughing while Ryohei and Knuckle were screaming their favourite word at the top of their lungs.

Class 1-A students also gaped by the windows at the portable lab, except for Takeshi and Kyoko who had smirks, again, on their faces. Internally they were laughing at their classmates' faces, since they had finally discovered the brunette's secret.

Tsuna laughed at their reactions, and his parents released a snort (Iemitsu) and a giggle (Nana).

The councillor decided to end their session there for he was sure that they had some business to attend to. And somewhere in Tokyo, there was a fuming blue-haired woman screaming profanities and for someone to find their "Idiot blonde boss".

"As much as I enjoyed our... session, I have to end it now since the students have classes to attend and I'm sure you have business to finish." He said. He looked at the students inside, and signalled for them to start listening to their teacher.

"Tsunayoshi-kun? Please attend you classes properly from now on. Stop using your... androids for class. I will not tolerate any more of that, because the school would very much like to see an improvement in your grades."

Tsuna groaned. He didn't want to! He started developing and using his androids because he was too lazy to go to school, and now he had to.

 _ **-•-**_

Giotto grinned, laughing mentally at the reactions of his classmates. They were mean to Tsuna before because of his reputation and he knew that this event would start to change that.

Mochida approached him, "Is that why you don't defend him?" Giotto turned to him and said, "Of course! I told you, we know better!" Mochida just shook his head, wondering why Giotto didn't say that his brother was a genius as well in the first place.

And the day ended happily for certain siblings. And said siblings was gaped at because they couldn't believe that the younger Sawada was smarter than his older brother, something Giotto was proud of and boasted about.

 _ **The En**_ \- Ah, no, wait.

Let us not forget to pray for the soul of a particular blonde father who may or may not die at the hands of an angry blue-haired agent.

And for the quick recovery of one Osamu Kaneda's mind from the revelation that their supposed 'dame' classmate was anything but dame.

And for both the Sawada sons to be saved from the wrath of their mother because they laughed at the faces of their classmates too much because of the fuss earlier.

 _ **The End.**_

* * *

Hello! I'm not gonna make excuses for why this update is late. Please leave a review about how I'm doing, and I'll give you cookies and cake in return!

 **MANY THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO FOLLOWED, FAVORITED AND READ THIS STORY!** Honestly speaking, I didn't expect to get that many follows and favorites. You guys are too nice to me!

To LAXUSDRAYER2327: Thanks! If that's so, then please give me some kind of prompt within this universe and I'll write it out into an omake of some sort and dedicate it to you!

So that's all coz I have no idea how to give an ending A/N, or if that's even required. So yeah, SEE YOU NEXT TIME!

p.S. I also have an account in wattpad, and I update there more often than here.


End file.
